


A Hunter's Heart

by t_dactyl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, F/F, Minor Character Death, Werewolf Hunters, they're babies in the first chap but then there's gonna be a big ole time jump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dactyl/pseuds/t_dactyl
Summary: One night and a chance encounter changes the course of multiple lives. One girl who was meant to follow in her family's hateful footsteps and another whose family just wanted to live their lives in peace. Now they must go forward and forge a new path for themselves, whether it is picking up the pieces and finding a new place in the world or trying to be better than anyone thinks you could be.or a werewolf and werewolf hunter au





	A Hunter's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey  
> it's ya boi once again  
> now, if you've seen any of my other works, you probably know i have a werewolf problem and at this point, i have accepted it an will not be stopped. this is my life now. I also have a problem with starting new aus and projects when i already have a shit ton in the works, so really, this will be updated, but probably not regularly. i just wanted to get this first chap out there cause it was done and i love validation and need attention and it can kinda stand alone as a prologue until i can get more stuff done. i'm about to be way more busy these days so updates and other posts may be a while off, sorry  
> (also, this was inspired by one of tess alexdykers' posts lmao and if you know of them, you know they post quality werewolf and other content on their tumblr. gotta give credit where it's due, guys)
> 
> so, without further ado, go at it, hope y'all like this

Father said it would be a learning experience, a chance to see what their family has been doing for centuries and to take her place in their ranks. Lex had said it would be fun, that what they do is like a sport and a chance to bond while doing good for all of humanity. Mother glared at her when there was even a hint of reluctance in her eyes. But right now, all she’s learning is that the forest at night without a flashlight is too dark to navigate and she is most definitely  _ not _ having fun.

 

The full moon hangs heavy overhead, but with the thick cover of trees and clouds, does nothing to illuminate her path. The flashlight that she had brought with her is clutched uselessly in her small, shaking hands. All she had wanted to do was get a good view of the moon without her brother laughing at her for it, but now it was too dark, she was lost, and all she wanted was to go home.

 

With a stifled sob, the eleven year old sinks down with her back to a tree and brings her knees up to bury her face in. “I just wanna go home… ”

 

Lena doesn’t know how long she spends crying, long enough for the cold of the damp earth to seep into her bones through the thin tactical pants and long sleeved shirt she was made to wear. She doesn’t notice the sudden quiet of the forest in her anguish, but a sudden noise to her left startles her, shoulders stiffening in her hunched position though she doesn’t lift her head to look. There is the quiet press of heavy footsteps and the rough sound of panted breath before it settles into focus snuffling.

 

The noise moves closer and the young girl can feel in her periphery the presence of something frighteningly near, but she cannot bring herself to look, terror holding her in place. She knows of the creatures that Father had brought them here to hunt, knows of their hulking beastly forms and how their razor sharp teeth can tear through flesh and bone before she can even cry for help. She knows all this, knows that going off alone might just have been her stupidest and last mistake, because she also knows that one of those very creatures has found her out here alone.

 

It moves closer now, hovering just on the fringes of her personal space, and she feels the puff of its hot, dank breath ruffle her loose hair as it takes in her scent before going for the kill probably.

 

She whimpers pitifully, certain that this is the end, that this is how she dies.

 

Another whimper answers, this one not her own.

 

Confusion suffuses her mind and stops her tears, sudden enough that she lifts her head to see the creature that made a sound almost as pitiful as her own.

 

The all consuming darkness allows no such look, but now that her head is raised, a long, rough tongue runs up her face from chin to brow, licking away her tears but leaving a line of saliva in its wake.

 

“Ugh! Wha-”

 

Lena scrabbles to the side and away, back still against the tree, but eager to escape the wet appendage’s assault.

 

But the creature does not give up, following her down to the ground and settling its hulking wiggling form nearly on top of her and licking away at her face at any chance it gets.

 

“Hey! N- Stop! What are you doing?!”

 

She manages to push it away after a bit of a struggle, wiping at her face and sputtering as it settles across from her on its haunches.

 

Once she has cleared her face of slobber, she glances up and all of nature seems to align for her to catch a glimpse of the beast.

 

A strong gust of wind pushes the clouds and the canopy overhead out of the way of the moonlight for a moment long enough for Lena to get her first look at one of the very things that her family has been hunting for generations.

 

She gasps.

 

Though the werewolf isn’t as big as she had imagined, it still dwarfs her in its size, even while they’re both sitting. The tawny pelt seems silvery in the moonlight and the color of its eyes is indistinguishable because of the way the moonlight reflects off the backs of them, making it seems as though they glow. The large, muscular form is covered in fur, thicker around the scruff and down its back. Long arms end in massive clawed tipped paws but rest in the dirt by its hips placidly was it sits. Its mouth is open and panting, the sharp fangs on display but the instinctual fear she feels is offset by the lolling tongue and the persistent wag of the tail across the ground. From her parent’s descriptions, its supposed to be much bigger, so odds are this one isn’t even fully grown.

 

But full grown or not, this beast cuts a magnificent figure. Lena has never seen anything so strong and amazing ever in her life, it is beautiful in form and execution. She is stock still, frozen in awe at the creature in front of her. The child cannot fathom how her family manages to kill creatures so fantastic.

 

It doesn’t seem as though the creature intends to hurt her and so Lena finds herself inching closer to get a better look. The speed of its tail picks up now that she is more receptive and not crying and the werewolf is nearly vibrating in its spot.

 

“You’re not going to eat me?” she asks quietly, just to be certain.

 

A near comical snort and a shake of its large head is her response and it manages to pull a laugh from the once fearful girl.

 

“And you can understand me?”

 

It nods fanticly and seems unable to keep its sitting position. The werewolf jumps up and prances in a circle before flopping down on its belly, still looking at her excitedly and wagging its tail. Lena can’t help but giggle at its antics as she brings herself up to sit on her knees.

 

She wants to know more about this creature, the spark of her curiosity now ablaze at the sight of this werewolf that contradicts everything that her parents have told her about the species. She wants to know how they change, how the think, how they  _ feel _ in this form, both emotionally and physically.

 

Lena peers into those glowing eyes and asks cautiously, “Can you change? Into your human form. So I can talk to you?”

 

The excited wiggling wanes a bit and the creature whines softly while shaking its head. Its eyes flick upwards to the still peeking moon before meeting Lena’s meaningfully once more.

 

“Because of the moon? You really have to change on the full moon?”

 

Another nod.

 

“Can you change at will any other time?”

 

There is another nod, the creature’s attention wholly focused on Lena and answering her questions as long as it keeps her from crying.

 

Yet, right as Lena is opening her mouth to ask another question, the werewolf’s large pointed ears flick straight up before swiveling to catch a sound that Lena is not privy to. It sits up and turns its head back and forth to catch the sound, head tilting as it listens.

 

Lena straightens as well. “Do you hear something? Is it -- is it more of you?” She can’t help the quick shot of fear that pierces her at the thought of more of them. Just because there is one friendly young werewolf doesn’t mean that the others won’t try and kill her.

 

The werewolf nods at her first question but quickly transitions to shaking no at her second. It glances around, eyes obviously better than Lena’s in the dark before gesturing to Lena.

 

“Humans?”

 

A nod.

 

Lena perks up significantly. “It must be my family! I was lost when you found me. They must be looking for me.”

 

She glances around, but can’t see very far into the dark, even with the moonlight and she can’t hear where they’re coming from with her human ears. Her shoulders sag at the reaffirmation that she really is lost but before she can really sink into the feeling, the werewolf gently nudges at her shoulder with its massive head before lifting it to nudge her cheek with its cold wet nose.

 

“H-hey! I told you to stop that,” she gripes, as she pushes its head away.

 

But the creature continues to nudge at her, going so far as to wiggle its head under her arm and force her to stand up. She stumbles at the rough positioning, but once she’s on her feet, the werewolf closes its teeth on the cuff of her shirt and starts to gently tug her.

 

“What are you doing?” she sputters as she is pulled forward.

 

It whimpers and continues to tug, ears flicking toward where it can be assumed it hears her family.

 

She pauses, “Are you- are you helping me? Are you trying to get me back to them?”

 

Releasing her shirt, it nods vigorously as it turns excitedly in a tight circle in front of her. It seems to be happy to be helping her and it yips happily as it hops around her before taking hold of her sleeve again and tugging, tail wagging all the while.

 

“O-oh, okay. Thank you,” she manages to get out before she is being tugged along through the dark.

 

The werewolf has her hold onto the scruff of its neck as it leads her, the fur under her hand oddly soft to the touch, softer than she thought it would be. It walks on all fours even though it looks like it could walk on its back legs if it wanted. Lena is curious about how they prefer to move, what is easiest for them, how it feels to be on all fours like that when it is presumed that it spends a lot of time in its human form. Or does it? Which form does the average lycan prefer? She has so many questions about this wonderful creature, but all too soon even she can hear her family quietly calling for her, probably so as to not bring the attention of the things they are hunting to them.

 

As they get closer to the sounds of her family, Lena gives a tug to the fur under her hand to bring them to a stop.

 

“Wait,” she whispers, causing the creature to pause and look back at her, head tilted sideways and ears pointed towards her. “You can’t let them see you. They’ll hurt you.”

 

The creature tilts its head, confusion in those glowing eyes, but nods slightly all the same.

 

Lena looks around, just barely able to see the glint of her family’s lights if she strains her eyes enough, and then looks back down at her apparent savior. She thinks about what her parents would do to this creature just for existing and finds that she can’t stomach it.

 

She cups its muzzle in her hands, pulling its face up to stare into its eyes. “Are you alone?” It shakes its head softly without removing it from her hands. “Then you have to get out of here. You have to find your friends and get as far away from my family as you can. Do you understand?”

 

It nods again and presses it’s large head into her chest, nuzzling her and making her giggle.

 

“I wish I could really talk to you. There so much I want to ask you.”

 

Another whimper follows her statement and she rubs its head gently, making its tail wag a bit. Lena smiles at the action before pushing it away and stepping back. “Thank you again. Now get out of here, I can get back from here.”

 

With a final nod, the werewolf turns and, eerily silent for something so large, disappears into the darkness of the forest.

 

Lena steadies herself, alone in the dark once again, taking a deep breath to fend off the panic that threatens to take her with that realization. She takes a few stumbling steps forward, only now realizing that she left her defunct flashlight where she met that creature. Cautiously, she calls out to them, the anxious waver back in her voice.

 

In less than a minute, her brother is rushing toward her and roughly pulling her into his arms.

 

“God, Lena! You almost gave me a heart attack! You shouldn’t have gone off like that. You know how dangerous it is out here with those monsters roaming about. What were you thinking?”

 

As her brother berates her, she sees her parents in the corner of her eye, her father looking relieved but her mother looking absolutely livid. Father leans over and murmurs something to Mother. She nods minutely and turns her glare back on the young girl, shoulders tense. Lena knows that she’s in for much worse than her brother’s chiding when her mother gets her alone.

 

Lena doesn’t get a chance to answer her brother, or say much of anything in regards to defending herself before her mother is closing the distance and putting a stern hand on her shoulder.

 

“Come now,” she says coldly, her voice like an icicle piercing through Lena’s heart. “You’re obviously not ready to take part in this and so your father and I have decided that it is best that I take you back to the cabin. He and Lex will finish this on their own tonight.”

 

She uses her grip on Lena’s small shoulder to start leading Lena away, but the child’s mind can’t help but go to the werewolf that helped her and the danger that her father and brother pose to it and its companions. Lena digs in her heels and looks over her shoulder at her father and brother even though her mother’s grip on her shoulder goes from just stern to clawlike and threatening.

 

“W-wait,” she stutters, her fear for the kind creature steeling her nerves, “Can’t we just go home? I was so scared. And - and… if I was out there and they didn’t come to hurt me, then there must not be any out tonight. We can just go home and forget about it for tonight.”

 

Her family looks at her like she’s grown a second head and her mother’s nails have started to dig into her flesh, making her wince slightly in pain.

 

“Lena.” Mother gets out between grit teeth, looking at her like the daft child she believes she is. “Just because you got lucky in your foolish escapades, does not mean our work here is done. Now, you will come back with me while your father and brother do what we came here to do.”

 

Mother then proceeds to drag her away, not letting her get another word in edgewise and Lena only manages to spare a fleeting glance back over her shoulder at the rest of her family. She catches a glimpse of twisted glee in her brother’s eyes that turns her stomach and fills her with dread.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

The earth on her paws is not a new feeling, but the freedom of running through the forest will be. Since she was small, the change always came involuntarily and with little control on Kara’s part, but recently, she’d been able to keep her head in her other form and control herself to the point that her family agreed that she was ready to go out with them on this full moon’s run.

 

Kara prances around her mother’s large wolven form in the clearing in front of their home, excited for the night even though her aunt, identical to her mother save for the silver streak that bisects her pelt from the crown of her head to the tip of her tail, paces irritably with her hackles raised and a low, worried growl rumbling in her chest.

 

_ Sister, we should not go out tonight. _

 

Her mother snorts quietly and snaps one long arm out to stop Kara’s prancing and pull her to her large chest. Kara whines and struggles to get free as her mother holds her and starts grooming her, licking around her ears and muzzle.  _ Astra, there is no danger. Zor-el has already checked our territory and we’re not going outside of that. We are safe here. Don’t you want to reward your niece for her control and good behavior? _

 

_ Mooommmm _ , Kara complains as she finally manages to wiggle free and shakes out her fur, plopping down on her haunches to bring one of her back legs up to scratch at her ear.

 

Astra ignores her niece’s complaining and continues trying to convince her sister.  _ I’ve heard tell of hunters, sister. Humans that intend to kill our kind, humans that might be in these very woods and out for our blood. _

 

Rising to her full height, equal to that of her sister, Alura meets her eyes before moving in closer to rub their cheeks together.  _ We are safe, sister. Relax. _

 

The frustration is evident in Astra in the tense set of her broad shoulders and the slight curl of her lip as she looks at her sister. But, rather than continue to argue with her further, she huffs and turns, storming off into the woods in the opposite direction that they intended to take Kara.

 

Kara whimpers pitifully, sidling up to her mother, willingly this time, and pressing to her side as she thumps her tail once sadly.  _ Are we still going? Without Aunt Astra? _

 

_ Yes, love. Your aunt worries for nothing. Let’s find your father and you can enjoy your first moon out _ . 

 

Her mother nuzzles her quickly before leading the way away from their deep forest home and into the woods, glancing back to make sure that Kara is following closely behind. Kara follows with only slight reluctance. She had wanted to spend her first full moon out with all her favorite people, but she was still going to be out with her parents so she can’t be too upset. Maybe Aunt Astra will join her once she’s cooled down and realized that there is no threat in the woods tonight.

 

Their large forms slip seamlessly into the darkness of the forest, neither having trouble seeing even with the lack of light. As they get further into the woods, Kara’s sullen gait picks up into a prance at her mother’s side, her mood lifting now that they are out and about. She bounds close to her mother’s large form, nudging her shoulder against her mother’s hip to get her attention.

 

_ Are we going to go hunting when we find dad? Could I catch something? _

 

Alura looks back at her and gives as much of a smile as she can in this form.  _ If you are that hungry and eager for a challenge, we can. _

 

Kara yips in excitement and bounds ahead a bit, hoping to catch a glimpse of her father so that they can get their full moon adventures started already.

 

It takes a few minutes of walking (Alura walks patiently while Kara dashes ahead and then back periodically, whining and trying to get her mother to speed up) before they run into Zor-el. His wolven form is even larger than Alura and Astra, nearly dwarfing Kara’s adolescent form. His dark fur blends into the darkness, the lighter undercurrents of his pelt invisible in the darkness. Were it not for their keen eyesight, they would have missed him completely as he sits patiently in a clearing, ears perked for any sounds of their approach.

 

_ Kara _ , he chuffs happily as his daughter all but barrels into his side.  _ How is your night so far? Living up to your expectations? _

 

She yips and whines a bit as he pushes her down, easily knocking her over, but instead of getting up again, she just wiggles happily on her back.  _ Aunt Astra was grumpy and wouldn’t come so that was lame. But I’m having fun! _

 

The two older wolves share a look over her head that she misses in her wiggling and Zor-el gives his wife a meaningful look to which she nods in response.

 

He turns back to his overexcited daughter who is still rolling in the dirt.  _ Kara, your mother and I need to talk about something. Stay here for a moment. _

 

_ Seriously? _ She whines, giving them her killer puppy eyes from her place on the ground.

 

_ Yes. Don’t wander off, we’ll be right back. _

 

With that final stern warning, they pad off a ways, serious and silent.

 

Kara huffs and slumps on the ground. This isn’t how tonight was supposed to go. It was supposed to be fun and nice and about Kara, not about whatever her aunt was talking about or whatever her dad pulled her mom aside for. She pouts and wallows for a moment, kicking dirt and grumbling before a faint sound catches her attention.

 

“... I just wanna go home… ”

 

Large furry ears perk up at the voice, small and tinged with sadness. It’s odd to hear any voices out here because this is her family’s territory, but not completely unheard of. She stands up on her hind legs, making herself as tall as possible and keeping still to listen. No more words are forthcoming, but faint sniffling carries and Kara whines in response.

 

Her parents said to stay put, but whoever is out there sounds like they need help and she can’t really help what she does next.

 

Sparing a glance behind her to where her parents walked off, Kara darts off in the direction of the crying.

 

Large paws are nearly soundless as they carry her through the undergrowth, soft dirt and a layer of rotting leaves and pine needles cushioning her paws as she runs. The moon only parts the thicket of trees partially, but her glowing eyes don’t need much to keep her safe. Her pelt isn’t as dark as her father or mother’s so the moonlight turns the lighter overtones silvery as she darts between moonbeams and closer to the distressed noises.

 

She comes quickly upon the sounds, coming from a young girl curled at the foot of a large tree. Her face is buried in her knees and she looks so small and alone that Kara can feel an ache bloom in her chest.

 

Kara approaches slowly, as quietly as she can, not wanting to startle the poor girl with her sudden presence. However, this seems to be the wrong approach because the girl stiffens, tension suddenly very visible in her shoulders and the sharp, awful scent of her fear permeates the air around her. Kara sniffs at first, trying to place the scent and unwittingly coming in closer to the girl to get a better noseful. She’s never smelled fear like that before.

 

Suddenly, the girl chokes out a whimper, different from her crying before. This sound is worse even, utterly afraid, and Kara realizes suddenly that it’s because of her. The girl is afraid of  _ her _ .

 

She can’t help the whimper that escapes her own throat in response, audibly conveying her sadness at being the cause of this intense fear in this girl. She had come to help her and all she had done was make the situation worse.

 

The sound seems to get the girl’s attention, making her lift her head, and Kara gets her first good look at her.

 

Tears mar her rosy cheeks, puppy fat doing little to hide the telltale signs of high cheekbones and a sharp jaw, and wide green eyes try to catch any light for her to see. She’s pretty, Kara thinks, too pretty to be crying alone and afraid in the forest.

 

So she does the first thing she can think of. She licks her.

 

The girl sputters at her impulsive action, but she isn’t crying anymore and the fear smell is dissipating, so Kara decides to stick with it. Maybe if she shows her that she’s not a threat, the girl will calm down.

 

Once Kara has convinced the girl that she is safe, focusing hard on her questions to properly understand them in this form, she leads her back to where she can hear the other humans. It’s odd to have so many humans this far out in the wilderness, especially on full moon nights, but it’s not totally unheard of. Her family will just have to be a little more cautious on their run.

 

But before they part, the girl meets her eyes, fear and earnestness shining through even in the near darkness. The warning she issues sends a shiver down Kara’s spine, raising the hair on her back on end. Hunters is what her aunt had said were out there tonight, that they were out for blood. They should have listened to Aunt Astra, they were all in danger now.

 

Kara nods and dashes back into the woods as quietly as she can. She needs to find her parents, needs to warn them, needs to keep them safe.

 

She scrabbles into the clearing where they met her father, kicking up dirt and leaves in her wake, only to find it still empty. All she wants to do is lift her muzzle and howl for them, to call out for them in a way that she knows they will hear wherever they are, but she knows she can’t, not with those humans so close.

 

A soft bark is all she dares to risk --  _ Mom! _ \-- before she continues her search, nose to the ground to follow the fading though familiar scents of her parents.

 

Kara tracks the scent for a whole minute before she sees the large form of her mother scenting the air. She doesn’t pause or slow down, instead plowing into her mother’s side and clinging there, more koala-esque than wolven.

 

_ Kara! Where have you been? We told you to stay put. _

 

_ Mom, mom, mom, _ she whines frantically, ignoring the admonishment completely.  _ We have to leave, we have to go home. Aunt Astra was right, it’s not safe. _

 

Her mother goes to respond, probably to try and calm her and reassure her that that is not the case, but in that moment, her father comes speeding toward them.

 

_ Run _ , he barks out harshly,  _ Alura, Kara, run! _

 

A shot rings out from behind him and he staggers, a loud yelp pulled from his throat as the silver tipped bullet sinks home in the flesh of his back leg.

 

_ Zor-el! _ Her mother howls, a snarl following close behind. She goes to lunge for him but he barks for her to go and runs with them, an obvious limp hindering his progress.

 

The smell of her father’s blood, turning septic with the silver running through his veins, fills Kara nose and if she thought the fear smell from the girl earlier was bad, the scent coming off of herself and her parents is the most awful thing she’s ever smelled.

 

They’re faster than humans, but with her father’s leg, they are slowed and Kara can hear their noisy steps as they gain ground.

 

Another shot whizzes by, coming so close to Kara’s flank that she can feel the bits of fur that get sheared off. A whimper of fear escaped and her mother urges her in front of her, shielding her body with her own.

 

Kara can see the beginning of their lawn in the distance and she feels a surge of hope. If they could get home and get inside, they would be safe. They could call for help and these maniacs would go to prison and everything would be fine.

 

It’s just as this surge of hope starts to take root in her chest that another shot comes and her father falls with a gasp. He doesn’t get up.

 

_ Dad! _ She yelps, skidding to a stop and turning to run to him.

 

_ No _ , her mother yelps, grabbing her by the scruff and pulling her back into a run.  _ We can’t! _

 

But all it takes is that split second of hesitation for another opportune shot to fire, Alura putting herself in front of her daughter in the last moment. With a sickening squelch, the bullet pierces her large chest from behind, tearing everything in its path and finding its home lodged in one of her ribs before it can come out the other side.

 

Kara watches as pain floods her mother’s eyes, her large dark form shielding her child even as she begins to slump.

 

_ Kara, _ she hacks out on a cough, blood spattering across her daughter’s muzzle from the blood filling her punctured lung.  _ Run. _

 

Alura stands with the last of her energy, doing her best to make herself as large a shield as she can for Kara to escape, pausing just to nuzzle her baby for the last time before she shoves her into motion, urging her to run to safety.

 

Tears gather in her eyes, blurring her vision as Kara is forced to leave her parents, turning away in time to miss the next shot that ends her mother’s life. A sob is stuck in her chest, choking her as she draws in gasping lungfuls of air and panting as she runs at top speed. Her ears are pressed back against her skull in her fear, but she can still hear the pursuit of the hunters behind her, their heavy steps doing nothing to hide their path now that their prey is on the run.

 

She bursts suddenly into the clearing before her house, a trickle of hope blooming in the back of her mind that she just might survive this. Kara dashes toward the front steps and is nearly upon them when a weighted bolas flies across the greenery and wraps around her back legs, tripping her up and making her crash heavily into the ground, skidding face first in the dirt.

 

“God,” the younger of the two hunters sighs out as he closes in on her prone and whimpering form. “This little one was fast. And it looks like it led us right to their den.” He snorts out a laugh, closing in closer and kicking Kara over, making her roll onto her back before he plants a heavy boot on her chest to hold her there. “Can you believe those beasts had the audacity to breed? And right under our noses? We’re not even that far off from the city. Disgusting.”

 

He spits, as if the very idea if repulsive to him, and it lands mere inches from Kara’s upturned face. He presses down harder on her chest, forcing the air from her lungs and making her yelp pitifully.

 

“Be careful, son. Even the small ones pose significant threat.”

 

The young hunter’s face changes right before her eyes, once cold, disdainful, and full of utter hatred, it melts into a joyful smile as the other hunter comes into view.

 

“I know, dad,” he all but laughs, “But I think I’ve got this one. Did you see that throw though? Pretty cool, right?”

 

The older man smiles, tenderness in his gaze directed at his son. “Your aim is improving, well done. Now, take the shot, this one must be the last of the pack.”

 

A pistol is leveled with her head and any control that Kara had over her bestial form leaves her in the intense wave of fear and the recent trauma of her parent’s murders. Her savage snarl takes them by surprise and she uses the opportunity to rear up, one clawed paw digging deep into the flesh of the calf of the younger man’s leg that had been holding her down, the other reaching up further to claw the gun out of his hand before he can shoot.

 

He cries out in agony as she tears his achilles tendon, shredding the muscles in his calf along with it, and breaks three of his fingers, nearly tearing one clean off, but she doesn’t keep still, knowing instinctively that the older man still poses significant threat. Kara pushes the falling man toward the other, not looking to see if he catches him or not, instead focusing on tearing the bolas off of her back legs so that she can keep running. She ignores the burning in her forepaws as she grips the weights and wire to tear it, but even with her significant strength in this form, she cannot tear it and has to resort to unwinding it, no matter how long that will take.

 

Her breathing comes faster in her panic and the myriad of scents around her nearly makes her gag. Her own fear stench, the pain from the man she bloodied, the rage from both of the men, and the burn of silver.

 

Progress on the bolas is slow and before she can her legs free, the other man has settled his wailing son on the ground and lifted his hunting rifle and Kara finds herself once again staring down the barrel of a loaded gun.

 

“You wretched abomination, I’m going to send you back to hell where you belong.”

 

Kara only snarls in response, but her fear is evident in her shaking and the acrid scent of piss from below her.

 

The man ignores her and pulls the forend, slotting a bullet into the chamber and leveling the gun at her head. He sights down the barrel, but before he can pull the trigger, a loud growl breaks his concentration and a dark blurr slams into him from his side, wrenching the gun from his hand and a shout from his mouth.

 

“Dad!” the injured man screams.

 

_ Aunt Astra! _ Kara yelps.

 

Astra’s large form covers the entirity of the man’s as she pins him down and savages him quickly. Long claws find purchase in the man’s chest and dig in deep, tearing into fat and muscle, exposing his innards and splaying his offal on the grass with violent slashes. His agonized screams are cut off as the soft flesh of the human’s throat yields easily under razor sharp teeth and within moments, the man is dead.

 

“No!” Comes the anguished scream from the young man, bringing Astra’s attention to him now. She takes a menacing step towards him. “Get away from me!” He scrambles back, leaving a trail of blood in his wake, reaching for something in his pocket and bringing forward a satellite phone and hitting an emergency button. “This is calling reinforcements to my location, even if you kill me, they’ll find you and you’ll die.”

 

While Astra looks as if this means nothing to her, that she’ll rip him to shreds anyway, and any others that come looking for what they have done to her family, Kara whimpers at the implication and the silver still burning into her legs and palms  from the bolas she hasn’t gotten off yet. Her cry calls her aunt’s attention and her posture slackens minutely.

 

_ Are you alright, little one? _ She grunts, sadness in her whole demeanor.

 

Kara struggles with the tie again and Astra hurries over to help, getting the silver away from her with a swift tug. She nuzzles her niece, attempting to soothe her even while knowing that nothing can really do that right now.

 

_ They- they killed… _

 

She can’t bring herself to articulate what she means but there is no need. Astra saw the bodies.

 

_ I know, little one. Can you run? We must leave here and find somewhere safe. _

 

Standing on shaking legs, Kara whimpers at the pull and burn on her skin, but holds strong with her aunt’s support. The sight of her weakened and hurt niece further inflames her, and Astra snarls in the young man’s direction. She obviously wants to do more, to tear him apart for his part in the murder of her pack, but if what he said is true, time is short and she has to get her remaining family to safety.

 

_ Let’s go. _

 

They turn tail and run, Kara sticking close to Astra’s flank as they speed through the trees on a familiar path.

 

Kara barks softly to get her aunt’s attention.  _ We’re going to your house? _

 

The only response is a huff as Astra keeps leading her, until they come up on her cottage. The house is smaller than Kara’s home but no less impressive. Solidly built and stout, the foundations are unshakeable and Kara can imagine that the houses would survive for years and years even after the occupants are long dead.

 

Astra shoulders open the back door that was left ajar and lets Kara in while she checks the perimeter. Two thorough rounds later, Astra joins her niece inside, closing the door and finding Kara sitting despondent in the main room. She goes to her, settling behind her and pulling the smaller form into her chest, holding her close and tight. Tears track down from Kara’s eyes, leaving wet tracks in her fur and Astra licks them away, gently grooming her in hopes of soothing her and offering even this little bit of comfort.

 

_ It will be sunrise soon. _ She grumbles lowly, not wanting to startle the traumatised girl.  _ As soon as you’re able to shift, I’ll get you somewhere safer. Where those savages will never find you. _

 

Kara whimpers.  _ And you’ll stay with me? _

 

A sigh brushes past Kara’s furred ear, making it flick at the tickle, and she tenses for what she knows will be something she doesn’t like.

 

_ I can’t. There is much that has to be done in the wake of tonight. _

 

She whimpers again at her aunt’s words, her world was falling apart around her and she is unable to even keep her beloved aunt with her wherever she is going to have to go now. 

 

Astra rumbles sadly in response, hating that she’d have to leave her as well. She cuddles Kara closer to her chest and holds her tightly, possibly for the last time in a while.

 

_ Rest now, little one. I will keep you safe. _

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! if you're down here, thanks for getting this far and i hope you had a good time, but if ya didn't, it just be like that on this bitch of an earth, can't do much about it lmao  
> but thanks, really, i appreciate y'all and shit, you can tell me your feelings or comments or whatever in a comment or with a kudos or on tumblr @tdactyl or don't, it's your life, it's your business.  
> peace out, catch ya later


End file.
